


You Have The Other Half (of My Peanut Butter Cup Heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles is 18 when he met Derek as teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Valentine's Day, a bit of angst, background Lydia/Jackson, background Scott/Allison, background isaac/cora, more tag to come, no sex till graduation, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy sighed and seemed to weighed his options. He was quite for a long time before he said, ”no attempted flirting or anything, and it’s a deal.”</p><p>He nodded figorously. “Yeah. Sure, absolutely. We can go our separated way after eating. Never see each other again. Pretend it never happened. The whole shebang. Like a one night stand. Only, we’re eating peanut butter cup. And maybe watch movies. Platonically.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic. I hope I can finish this today, or tomorrow. This is more like my self-fulfilling story. I hope the teacher-student thing wouldn't be too creepy. And I'm not American, so there bound to be mistakes. Sorry. And my grammar probably isn't that good either. Hope you enjoy this though! :) Comments will be much appreciated! :)

It was Valentine’s Day and there was no school. Stiles couldn’t thank God enough for that. Not that he didn’t get to experience being the ‘awkward single high school student’ watching tons of his friends roaming around school with roses, baloons, teddy bears and generally being lovey dovey all day long (he called it Overbearing Couple Exhibition on Valentine’s Day a.k.a OCEVD). Oh no, he still get that alright. Because no school apparently didn’t deter these hormonal teenagers from being disgustingly romantic. They just move the day.

  
See, this year, from 13 through 17 February, there was supposed to be no school because of winter reccess. And thanks to that, Valentine’s Day was celebrated on 12th in school.

  
Of course he was sure they will still plan on dates and other things on the day itself (courtesy of Scott and Allison, thanks), he just felt kinda glad he didn’t have to see his school friends do OCEVD all day on top of seeing other less hormonal people on street doing it.

  
So, no school, that’s good.

  
Anyway, he didn’t hate Valentine or anything. In fact, until two years ago one of his mission to ‘get Lydia Martin be his girlfriend’ was romancing her by giving her chocolate on this very day. Not successful, obviously. But since they actually got to be friends last year and he finally get over her, he just... have nothing to do now. Last year, he still give her a friendly chocolate, out of habit. Now, though.

  
Now, he find himself in the chocolate section of the local grocery store staring at the only box of Reese’s peanut butter cup hearts. In a dazed, his feet has brought him here, like it was a part of tradition and he couldn’t get himself out of it. Awesome. Oh well, maybe he should buy it for himself. He always wanted to try eating the [giant heart shaped Reese’s peanut butter cup](http://indulgy.ccio.co/42/16/D/51EBWYPEVsL.jpg?iw=300) ever since he first saw it. Overpriced be damned.

  
Just as he reached his hand to pick it up, another hand land on it too. He turned his head and was met by a pair of beautiful, mesmerizing hazel green eyes staring back at him. His eyes then wandered to the face of its owner, handsome stubbled guy with chiseled jaw that made him gaped. This guy was so fucking hot, complete with sexy leather jacket, grumpy face and all. For a second, his imagination -sexy exciting imagination- run wild with what could that face do to him. Stiles bet under all that clothes the guy have a pretty impresive abs. Just look at that bulky muscle. Ehem, excuse him for being a hormonal teenager.

  
“ ̶ have it.”

  
Oh, shit. The guy was talking? He shaked his head several times to clear his mind. “Sorry, what?” he asked sheepishly.

  
The guy looked unamused, he set his mouth straight. “I said, you should have it. I was just buying it for myself anyway.”

  
What, really? Are people blind or something? “You don’t have a girlfriend?” he blurted. Damn it, stupid mouth. He cursed under his breath.

  
The guy chuckled and crossed his arms. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend.”

  
Stiles blushed. He was bisexual? Good to know.

  
“Anyway, you should buy it. Wouldn’t want you to ruin your date, “ the guy said and he started to turn around.

  
Stiles didn’t knew what possessed him at the time, but he quickly grabbed the guy’s arm, stopping him for walking further.“Oh, no, no, wait! Me too. I don’t have anyone to give it too. I mean, I was just planning to eat it myself. Like you. So, I don’t think I deserve it more than you. And if you are a Reese’s fan like me, it’d be a shame to wait a whole year to eat this Valentine edition. Because they don’t sell this particular one anywhere other than this store in Beacon Hills. I checked.”

  
The guy lifted his eyebrow, probably waiting for a sentence worthy of his attention.

  
“We should share it.” God, he sounded pathetic. “If you want, of course.” He detached his hand from the guy’s arm and waited for a response.

  
The guy sighed and seemed to weighed his options. He was quit for a long time before he said, ”no attempted flirting or anything, and it’s a deal.”

  
He nodded figorously. “Yeah. Sure, absolutely. We can go our separated way after eating. Never see each other again. Pretend it never happened. The whole shebang. Like a one night stand. Only, we’re eating peanut butter cup. And maybe watch movies. Platonically."

  
The guy sighed again, eyes turned toward the ceiling. He looked like he was already thinking this was a mistake, but then, “okay.”

  
Stiles beamed. They walked to the cashier together with Stiles clutching the Reese’s box to his chest. This was gonna be awesome. “So, what’s your name? I’m Stiles.”

  
***

“Where are we headed?”

  
Stiles wanted to bumped his head on the car for not thingking further ahead. His father was home after a night shift at the Sheriff’s station, but he didn’t want to appear suspicious by suggesting they went to the guy’s place.

  
“I would totally suggest my house if there wasn’t my father. Sorry.” He did his best at looking apolegetic. “Or we could still go there, if you don’t mind?”

  
“No,” he declined, looking thoughtful. “I have an apartement downtown. Just follow my car.”

  
The guy headed to his car, which turned out to be a Camaro (holy fucking shit, could this guy be anymore cool?). Stiles just entered his jeep silently, wishing he didn’t make a mistake by suggesting to share Reese’s peanut butter hearts with a stranger in the first place and following that stranger to his home. If this guy turned out to be a murderer or something, his father would beat him up for being so stupid.

  
***

  
They arrived at a suspicious building, which seemed to be the guy –Derek’s apartement. It was tall and a little deserted. Suddenly, this idea didn’t seem as awesome as Stiles first thought. Derek couldn’t possibly turned out to be an actual murderer, could he? He gulped and stayed still beside his jeep. Great, his luck, seriously. He just wanted to not be alone, pitifully stuffing his face with chocolate till he got sugar coma, okay?

  
“Hey,” Derek suddenly appear beside him.

  
Stiles jumped a little. He wondered whether he can get back to his car safely. Probably not. This guy looked like he can haul him to his building easily.

  
Derek just rolled his eyes though. Like he knew Stiles was hesitating now. “Come on,” he gestured with his head and then smirked. “I promise I won’t turned out to be a serial killer.”

  
“That’s what a serial killer would have said. Probably,” he retorted. He forcefully calmed himself and his feet treaded to follow the guy up to his place.

  
Derek’s apartement was normal enough, though the interior didn’t have that homey feeling much, with simple and few furniture. Stiles sat on the couch and put the Reese’s box to the table in front of him. The guy came back from what looked like a kitchen bringing two plates and a knife. He set it on the table then hovered awkwardly like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do next. “Beer?”

  
“Just water, please.”

 

Derek lifted an eyebrow at that. "Not twenty one yet?"

 

Stiles gulped, 'I'll be eighteen in two months' would not be the best answer here. He felt bad for lying, but. "Still nineteen." 

 

"I thought college student didn't care about that." Stiles laughed unconvincingly. Derek just went back to the kitchen.

  
Stiles sighed in relied and looked around the room he was in. It was spacious, especially with very few furnitures (and no TV, what a disgrace). There was a closed room behind and a spiral stair leading upstairs. So far he was safe enough, he thought.

  
“I thought your apartement would be more... luxurious,” he said once Derek appeared with a glass of water and beer.

  
Derek set the cup in front of him and sat on the far end of the couch. “Why?”

  
“I mean, you have a fucking Camaro! And you don’t look like someone who would be living on a suspicious building in a secluded area. Actually, I don’t think anyone would want to live in someplace like this. It’s far from anywhere, and still doesn’t look cheap enough. Unless, you’re indeed a criminal,” he babbled thoughtlessly.

Derek rolled his eyes again. “I’m not a criminal, Stiles.”

  
“So?” he prodded.

  
“So what?”

  
“Why do you choose to live here?”

  
Derek sipped his beer. He looked like he didn’t want to answer. Before Stiles could say ‘Never mind, you don’t owe me an explanation for living your life’, Derek answered. “I just want to live far enough away from my family’s home for a while.”

  
Stiles only nodded as though he understood. Eventhough another million questions came up in his head after that. What sort of conversation should you struck up to a stranger when you decided to share your chocolate with them just so you wouldn’t be alone?

  
Stiles started to unwrap the box to get rid of the tension. “Look, this is awkward enough. Do you have a TV? We can just watch a movie, eat the peanut butter cup and not force ourselves to make painful small talk.”

  
Derek seemed to contemplate his answer. “It’s in my bedroom.”

  
Stiles sighed. This was not going as well as he’d have thought. “Can we go there then? I promise I won’t try to do something inappropriate.”

  
Derek squinted his eyes at Stiles, doubtful, like he knew Stiles enough that inappropriate and Stiles were best friends.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on, do you prefer watching movies which has bigger probabilities of me shutting up or sitting here listening to my pathetic attempt at filling in the silence? Because i can talk all day long to myself. Trust me.”

  
Derek snorted at that. “I can see that.”

  
Stiles felt a bit offended eventhough he was the one who said it in the first place.

  
Derek put the beer down and crossed his arm. “Or you can take your Reese’s part and go home. I can eat peacefully, alone.”

  
Stiles widen his eyes. He bit his lip then looked down at his hands that was resting on his knees. He knew technically Derek hadn’t verbally agreed to the ‘spending the Reese’s together’ part, had even thought to just go back after they split it in half, but he had thought with Derek bringing him plates and stuff that they would spend some time together at least. He was disappointed to get kicked out this fast. Well, he should have known better than to get his hopes up, he guess. No one can stand Stiles’ incessant chatter after they spent some time with him.

  
He could feel Derek staring at him, heard him sighed and moved closer. And then Derek started cutting the giant heart shaped peanut butter cup in half, putting it on the plate. Stiles stayed quiet, sad.

  
Suddenly, Derek stood up, bringing his beer and plate. Stiles watched him walked to the closed room behind them and stopped, turning his head and looking at Stiles impatiently like he was waiting for him to follow, annoyed. Which, _what_?

  
”Do you want to watch a movie or not?”

  
Stiles looked at the plate in front of him, his half of peanut butter cup heart on top.

  
 _Oh._

  
Stiles quickly grabbed it and scrambled to follow him inside, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

  
***

  
“Duuude,” Stiles said when he stepped his foot inside Derek’s bedroom, awe-struck. It was large and full of books with two bookshelfs, a bed in the middle, and a big flat screen TV in front of it. Even the table was full of books. Derek must really liked to read. And he could see some of his favorites novels on it!  
He turned with a beaming smile to looked at Derek. Derek was sitting in his bed, resting on the headboard with his beer in hand, looking smug. Stiles wanted to licked it off his face.

 

“I have more upstairs. Mostly, history books though.”

  
“History? God, you’re a nerd. Who would’ve thought.” Derek just shrugged shamelessly.

  
Stiles walked towards the TV, placed his plate and glass on the carpet, and started searching for Derek’s DVD collection because he felt like he shouldn’t watch Derek on the bed any longer if he wanted to keep his promise. He found himself nodding on approval on most of the title. Derek was apparently a Marvel fan. He was in the middle of choosing between Iron Man 2 or Avengers when Derek decided to join him below.

  
“Just put on Avengers,” he said casually.

 

Contrary to what Stiles promised, they didn’t watched Avengers in silence, mostly with Stiles commenting and quoting a few dialogue here and there. Derek didn’t complain and even throwed his opinion sometimes. His snarky opinion, which, blessed him. Derek apparently has a dry humor. Occasionally, Stiles catched a small smile from him when Stiles said something funny and on a few funny scenes.

 

He liked Derek’s smile, he decided. The way his eyes crinkle up and his mouth lifting upward bit by bit. So different from his scowl or his unimpressed uptight lips that Stiles was already used to saw decorating his face. It made his heart skipped a bit.

 

It was really nice and comfortable. Like Derek was relaxing because they were watching what Stiles assumed was one of Derek’s favorite movie. They were sitting pretty close. Not touching but Stiles could feel his warm presence beside him throughout the movie. 

 

 _This feels like a date_ , Stiles couldn’t help but think. Well, they split the cost of the peanut butter cup but he’ll just overlooked it for a while. Stiles will pretended someone like Derek liked him enough to spend time with him on Valentine’s Day. Just for a little longer, he smiled sadly.

 

***

 

As the credit rolled indicating that the movie was finished, the magic of the situation was finished too. They cleared up their plates and headed out silently.

 

Stiles stood before the door, unsure of what to say. Derek hovered awkwardly behind him.

 

“Uhh, thanks for the movie. I didn’t think you would agree though. Actually, I didn’t think you would agree to my proposition to share the peanut butter cup in the first place.” Stiles admitted, confused. “Why did you?”

 

Derek smirked then shrugged non-comittaly. “Probably the same reason you decided to offer me half of it.”

 

Stiles chuckled. “Touchè.”

 

This was it. The end was approaching. After Stiles stepped out of this apartement, everything will just faded into a bittersweet memory. Stiles didn’t like it. Didn’t like that someday he will question whether this day actually happened at all. Or if it was just a figment of imagination created by his lonely, pathetic self.

 

He wanted to hold onto this a moment longer.

 

Stiles looked at Derek’s carefully blank expression. Involuntarily, he had wished that Derek will looked just as sad as his feels. But Derek was not one who express his emotion easily. And to be honest, he half expected Derek would just throw him out after they finished watching. So this was good enough.

 

Regardless, Stiles had a good time. So he came up to Derek’s body and looped his arm around his waist. Derek stood still but let him. Stiles squeeze his back a little. His mouth came up close to Derek’s ear as he whispered, “thank you.” He hanged around for a few moments, savoring the last bit of the illusion, and then reluctantly let go.

 

He turned around and let himself out of the door. He didn’t look back.


	2. A Little Agony At First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could still remember what part of the Avengers he smiled at, what kind of retort he throw at Stiles jokes. And sometimes, on a particularly lonely night ̶ when Scott went to Allison and Lydia went to Jackson ̶ he could still feel the warm of Derek’s body that seep through him when they hugged, smell his woodsy scent that Stiles desperately comitted to his memory. And on that night, he’d play a number of ridiculous what-if scenarios that would make him feel less sad just so he could sleep a little sounder.
> 
> But he never see Derek.
> 
> Maybe that fated encounter wasn’t so fated after all.

He tried to focus on anything other than Derek, but it was really hard. He still had the day off until Tuesday, so there was not much to do. Sure, there was Scott, who came to his house the next day. But he really could go on his day without another recounting of how great the date with Allison went and how it ended in sex. If Stiles never had to listen to it again, it would be too soon. All it did was reminding him of how awfully single he was. 

All it did was reminding him of Derek.

Nevertheless, he was supposed to be a good bro. So he sucked it up and suffered through it. Congratulate Scott (Stiles was happy for him, after all) then offhandedly spaced out when it got too detailed. He never told Scott about his Valentine’s Day accidental not-date. Stiles would rather the memory just be his own, safely framed in the back of his mind. Too afraid that telling Scott would made it real. Would made it all the more impossible to spend time with Derek again, and get to know him, for real this time.

Because even if they meet again ̶ and let’s be real Beacon Hills is not that big ̶ there was no guarantee Derek will wanted to acknowledge him. Hell, maybe he won’t even remembered Stiles. It was a possibility.

***

Once school was on again, he threw all his mind and energy on it. It was approaching the end of his junior year, SAT and college was a priority. His GPA was great but he wanted to get to Berkeley. 

His birthday came and went just as usual. Lydia wanted to throw a party for him, but he declined. Eventhough Lydia helpfully pointed out that ‘it was his eighteen birthday’. He just wanted to celebrated it with family and close friends.

Summer was the time for doing job. He helped a little on the Sheriff’s station because the pay was good enough, and he was always a bit facinated with crime stuff. Not that he was allowed to look.

Through all of that, sometimes he will reminisced about Derek. Because eventhough it was six months since the not-date happened, he could still replay all of what happened in vivid detail. He could still remember his scowl, his smirk, his unimpressed face. 

He could still remember what part of the Avengers he smiled at, what kind of retort he throw at Stiles jokes. And sometimes, on a particularly lonely night ̶ when Scott went to Allison and Lydia went to Jackson ̶ he could still feel the warm of Derek’s body that seep through him when they hugged, smell his woodsy scent that Stiles desperately comitted to his memory. And on that night, he’d play a number of ridiculous what-if scenarios that would make him feel less sad just so he could sleep a little sounder.

But he never see Derek.

Maybe that fated encounter wasn’t so fated after all.

***

Before he realized, summer abruptly ended and it was the start of the new school term. 

He was at lunch with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny when Isaac joined their table. Isaac wasn’t really his close friend, but last year apparently he and Scott somehow become best friend when Stiles wasn’t looking. So he’s joining their table now. With his girlfriend, Cora Hale.

“So, how does it feel being teached by your own brother?” Lydia asked Cora suddenly.

“Ugh, the worst,” Cora groaned. “I feel so weirded out because he suddenly have this teacher persona which was never displayed at home.”

Stiles didn’t know where this conversation was coming from, he didn’t even know Lydia was friends with Cora now since they didn’t have exactly a good first meeting two years ago.

“It worked on him, though,” Danny added, smirking.

Cora groaned again. “God, not you too. Seriously, if I heard another student or teacher saying how hot my brother was, in front of my face, I’m gonna kill myself.”

Danny, Lydia, and Allison laughed at that. “Can’t blame them,” Lydia said.

“Wait. First of all, since when all of you,” Stiles gestured to Lydia and Cora, ”are buddy buddy now and how did I miss this? And what the hell were you talking about?” 

Cora rolled his eyes at Stiles. 

“We had the same class last year. Didn’t I tell you that?” Lydia asked, confused.

“Keep up, Stilinski,” Jackson said scornfully.

Okay, in the time of his moping for the last six months, maybe he deliberately tuned out some of what comes out of his friends’ mouths but he couldn’t possibly be that oblivious, was he?

“Ouch.” He feigned a heart break. “Anyway, what were you guys talking about? Cora’s brother teach here?”

“Yeah,” Allison nodded. “He’s still young. Today’s his first time. He teached AP U.S History which Danny, Cora, and I just take, and AP World History.”

“Which is my next class.” Isaac muttered then sighed dejectedly.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he’ll do anything just because you date me.” Cora patted Isaac cheek.

“You can sit next to me, Isaac. I have World History next too.” Scott comforted, smiling. Isaac looked relief.

“I don’t have those classes.” Stiles voiced out.

“Good,” Cora said flatly. “I don’t need to hear you shamelessly moan about my brother.”

Stiles felt pretty offended at that. He’d never do something like that. He could be pretty civil talking about good looking people, okay? He was about to voiced this when he remembered his infatuation with one Lydia Martin all those years ago. Stiles shutted his mouth.

“Jackson and I don’t have his classes too,” Lydia huffed, disappointed.

This guy must have been exceptionally good looking if even Lydia was disappointed. And it looked like he was already popular with student and teacher. Cora must have felt really terrible.

Anyway, he needed to head to the library soon before the bell rang. 

“I need some books for my AP Lit, so,” Stiles stood up and took his tray. “See ya, guys.”

Stiles wondered what Cora’s brother looked like, but he didn’t really think about it much. After all, he didn’t have his class. He won’t saw him much.

***

He was in the middle of walking to the library when he almost bumped into someone exiting a classroom abruptly. He looked up to find a pair of eyes that he severely missed this last six months. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

“Derek?”

“Stiles.” 

Derek looked like he couldn’t believe Stiles was actually here and Stiles wanted to touch his arm, his chest, his cheek, his mouth, his _eyebrows_ even, because while he could still recalled Derek’s face in his mind, he missed the real Derek. Derek looked good, really good, just like Stiles remembered him ̶ only neater with a shirt and a tie. Gone were the leather jacket and all that brooding bad boy look.

They stared at each other’s face for a few moments. Stiles was still half convinced he was dreaming. But, no, this was real. He could feel the close presence of another person in front of him. He could also hear his sharp breath earlier. Derek was blinking his eyes idly. In front of him. In his school. Shit.

Stiles realized they were still in the middle of the hallway so he dragged him to the empty classroom Derek just exited and closed the door.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles hissed.

“I’m teaching.” Derek said, annoyed.

Stiles mind was rolling before it finally clicked. “You’re Cora’s hot brother everyone was talking about?!”

Derek set his lips tight. Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Okay. You’re a teacher.”

“You’re a high school student.” Derek countered.

Stiles winced at that. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was just ̶ ”

“No need for explanation,” Derek cut, looking stern. “Clearly, it was an inappropriate situation. Let’s just forget it ever happened ̶ “

“We didn’t even do anything!” Stiles threw his hands up.

“ ̶ and move on. I’m your teacher now. We do not know each other personally.”

Stiles protested. “I’m not even in your class, for God’s sake.”

Derek shaked his head. “I’m still a teacher in your school. Let’s just... stay away from each other for now.”

“Derek....” Stiles tried to move forward, but Derek backed away instantly. He bugged his eyes at that. Crestfallen, Stiles couldn’t move, it felt like he was nailed to the ground.

“And call me Mr. Hale.” Derek firmly said, before he hurriedly went out of the classroom and disappeared from his eyes.

Stiles could see the glass framed memory that was safely tucked on the back of his mind fell before his very eyes. Cracked and broken into pieces, and with it, his heart. 

Stiles stayed in that classroom until the bell rang, the trip to the library forgotten.

***

The next few days was a long agony. Stiles hurt his ankle on the lacrosse practice that first day at school. He was limping. It was a bitch. He couldn’t drive his car himself so his dad was the one who had to drive him to school. He also had to wait for his dad to picked him out, because Scott was at practice. 

He blamed Derek for making him spaced out so much that afternoon.

They didn’t really see each other apart from a few unavoidable ones in the hallway. But there were other students roaming around, and Stiles was always with at least one of his friends. Stiles didn’t dare to even look in Derek’s direction. Scared that he would found Derek’s turning away from him, avoiding him. He definitely couldn’t bear it.

And he was kind of angry, actually.

But it wasn’t really Derek’s fault, though there was still that conversation they had, so hey it was partly his fault. It’s more because of his friends (despite Cora’s complaint) was constantly talking about ‘Mr. Hale this, Mr. Hale that’. Plus, it wasn’t just them. Derek Hale was a hot topic to be discussed for the whole school. It was annoying. 

Everytime he overheard something it was always about ‘Mr. Hale’, his very easily understood teaching method, his face, and on one occasion, his glasses. (But he could forgive that one because Derek and glasses go together really well). Just few minutes ago, he heard Mrs. Saunders ̶ his AP Biology teacher ̶ telling Ms. Blake ̶ his AP Lit teacher ̶ about how sweet of Mr. Hale to help Mrs. Saunders bring her books from the library. He wanted to bang his head, seriously.

He overheard about ‘Mr. Hale’ topic often enough that Stiles was starting to wonder whether it was really the whole school constantly talking about Mr. Hale or if his ear was just sensitive over that word and picked it up subsconciously.

The point was, Stiles was seriously sick of suffering through the same old conversation flowing from different people. And Stiles was sick of his ankle pain.

***

It all came to a head when one day Stiles had to wait for his dad in the library, only to get a text that there was some kind of emergency that the sheriff needed to deal with that he couldn’t pick Stiles up. It was already 5.30 pm. Yeah, he was too focused on finishing his homework that he didn’t realize what time it was.

He walked limply to the parking lot, fishing out his phone to call Scott. It went to voicemail. He must’ve been with Allison. Scott must’ve thought he had gone home, considering the time. He sighed mournfully. He couldn’t walk home, obviously. Should he call Lydia?

Just as he was about to call Lydia, a voice coughed from behind. Stiles turned his head and was face to face with Derek Hale.

“Holy shit!” he jumped a little.

“Language.”

Stiles glared hard. “What can I help you here, Mr. Hale?”

“I was just about to head home, saw you still here. “ Derek tucked his hands in to his pockets. “Are you going home?”

“I thought we were ignoring each other.” Stiles looked away.

Derek exhaled loudly. “Listen, I don’t see anyone picking you up. I can drive you home.”

Stiles refused to say anything, still looking away.

“Stiles.” Derek pleaded.

“Fine.” Stiles said petulantly.

The car ride was silent after Stiles stated his address. He just looked outside the window and forcefully filled his mind with something other than Derek, sitting beside him, in his Camaro. He was shocked Derek broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Out of all the words that Stiles expected to hear, that wasn’t one of them.

“I know I overreacted.” Derek offered.

“Damn right, you are,” he mumbled.

“Stiles. You know my reason.”

“It wasn’t fair, okay?” Stiles sulked. “You know I won’t talk to anyone about it. I know you’re my teacher. I know the significance of it. I’m not a child.”

“And for that, I’m sorry. I was a bit overwhelmed and you lied about your age.” Derek explained.

Stiles felt guilty about that. “Nothing happened, though.”

“I know.”

They were quite again after that. 

“Just... don’t act like I don’t exist, okay?” Stiles invoked. “I don’t want us to act like stranger.”

“Okay.” Derek smiled a bit. “How was your feet, by the way? Can you still play lacrosse?”

“You know about my feet?”

Derek huffed. “I saw you limping around school everyday Stiles.”

Stiles grinned. “But how do you know I play lacrosse?”

Stiles swore he saw Derek blushed a little bit. “I overheard McCall and Lahey talking about you in class.”

He laughed. He wasn’t the only one overhearing other people conversation for each other, huh? “It feels a lot better now. I still can’t play for at least a week more, though.”

Derek gave a small smile. “That’s good.”

The rest of the car ride was comfortable for them now that at least one problem was addressed. He teased Derek for being the hot topic at school. Derek playfully scolded him for teasing teachers. Stiles felt relief that they could still converse as them, the one before they knew that Derek was a teacher at Stiles’ high school. It felt like one piece of that glass framed memory was slotted back in to its place.

When they arrived at Stiles’ home, he hesitated before he opened the car door.

“I know I should call you ‘Mr. Hale’ in school, but can I call you Derek when we’re in private?” Stiles asked shyly, trying to hide the hopeful tone out of his voice.

“Only when there’s two of us.”

Stiles smiled and went back to his house happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys :) I need your opinion, should I include Derek POV or not? And is the event moving too fast? I wasnt really good at descriptive story so maybe it did seem to move too fast haha


	3. Setting The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was... fascinating. He was sarcastic and loud mouth. Derek liked it when he talked though. It was pretty annoying at first, but when he talked about things that he has a strong opinion about, his face brighted up, excited and impatient to share it. And he was funny. They share a same sense of humor, unexpectedly.
> 
> But if what happened on that Valentine’s Day was any indication, he has a feeling that Stiles was a lonely person. He didn’t really know Stiles, they just spent one day with each other after all. But maybe it took one to knew one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here's Derek's POV. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)

Derek was never good at relationship. His first ever relationship was with a college girl named Kate when he was still in high school. It ended with her threatening to burned his family because he wanted to broke up. He filed a restraining order.

He moved to New York for college and didn’t date for a long time. His family was concerned and tried to set him up a few times every time he visited home, especially Laura, his older sister. After a particular set up with Laura’s friend’s acquintance, Julia, which ended with her trying to drug him for sex, he’d had enough.

He met Paige when he was twenty two years old. A very nice girl studying english literature in New York. He got along enough with her that he decided to date her. He brought her home to meet his family that year on Thanksgiving. His family stopped worrying.

They dated for three years and a half. While he considered Paige one of the closest person to him beside his family, he never loved her. He always felt like he _should_ love her, because his family really like her. But he couldn’t. So they broke up. He moved back to Beacon Hills after he finished his teacher certification. They were still friends though.

His family was not happy. His mom would tell him to buckled up and chased Paige. Laura told him to get his mind out of the gutter and apologized. Even months after they broke up, his family still believed that they would get back together. They didn’t know the whole story. He didn’t tell them.

After new year of 2015, he got out of his house and bought an apartement far from his family’s house. His life was pretty calmed after that.

And then, on 14 February 2015, Stiles happened.

Stiles was... fascinating. He was sarcastic and loud mouth. Derek liked it when he talked though. It was pretty annoying at first, but when he talked about things that he has a strong opinion about, his face brighted up, excited and impatient to share it. And he was funny. They share a same sense of humor, unexpectedly.

But if what happened on that Valentine’s Day was any indication, he has a feeling that Stiles was a lonely person. He didn’t really know Stiles, they just spent one day with each other after all. But maybe it took one to knew one. 

When they said goodbye to each other that day, Derek was half tempted to asked Stiles to stay or asked to meet him again at another time. But that wasn’t what they agreed upon. And he wasn’t ready to let himself got close to another person, wasn’t ready to started another relationship that would just ended badly. So he let him go.

He regretted it for six months.

It came as a surprise when he met Stiles again at the high school he teached. He thought it would be best to stay as far away as possible while he gather his thoughts about the situation. But he couldn’t get Stiles out of his head. 

He saw him in the hallway everyday while students were roaming around to get to another classroom, eventhough Stiles never looked at him. And ever since he accidentally heard that Lahey kid who dated his younger sister and the other kid (McCall?) talking about Stiles hurting his foot on lacrosse practice, he found himself worrying about the teen.

He couldn’t fool himself. He was attracted to Stiles, obviously. But he also liked him enough to cared about his well being. And thus, he decided ignoring each other was a pretty stupid thing to do. He at least wanted to try to be friends with Stiles. 

So, he apologized. It went surprisingly well. They kind of establishe a routine to talked to each other in school after that.

***

Derek always ate his lunch in his assigned room alone. He really didn’t want to deal with his fellow teacher on lunch too. For some unknown reason, Derek really attracted a lot of unwanted attention. It was getting annoying. He deserved some peace and quite while eating.

Of course, that didn’t happen today.

He was just about to eat when the door opened.

“Derek?” Stiles tentatively asked, a box of sterofoam in his hand. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Derek said, gesturing to the room.

Stiles dragged a chair and sat in front of him. He placed the box on the table and opened it to started eating.

“Wouldn’t your friends wonder where you are?” 

“I told them I’m going to the library.” Stiles grinned.

Derek raised his eyebrow. “And they won’t notice that you’re lying? Seeing that you brought food?”

Stiles waved his hand, unconcerned. “Nah.”

Derek shrugged to himself and started eating his teriyaki chicken. As they ate in silence, Derek couldn’t help but notice that Stiles seemed a bit down.

“So, how was your day?” he baited.

“Eh,” Stiles shrugged, munching his fried chicken earnestly. “So-so. Harris was a pain in the ass, but that was not new. The rest was quite uneventful.”

“Language.” Derek sighed. “Did you do something to him?”

“I exist.” Stiles looked up from his lunch. He must have seen the disbelief look on his face. “I’m serious, i don’t know why but the guy hates me.”

He bited into his piece of fried chicken again. Then suddenly looking thoughtful. “Actually, I _do_ know why. I accidentally set a fire on the chem lab once on my sophomore year. But he never believed it. He hated me from then on.”

Derek shaked his head, amused. “Somehow this does not surprise me.”

“Oh, careful of that faith you have on me, Mr. Hale.” Stiles winked.

Derek huffed. “Seriously, though. He doesn’t really give you a hard time, does he?”

Stiles stood, collecting their trash and walked to the nearest garbage can. “It’s fine. I’m used to it. And it wasn’t like he’d detracted my grade. The most he could do was giving me detention.”

“That’s still bad, Stiles.” Derek pointed out.

“It’s really fine.” Stiles assured stubornly. “I could handle it myself.”

Derek considered that for a moment, then asked carefully. “Your friends weren’t taking the same class?”

Stiles sighed and sat again. “Lydia was the only one taking AP Chemistry beside me. And she was in different class.”

“You seem to take a lot of different subject from your friends.”

“Yeah. And the same subject I take with them somehow still ended on different class.” Stiles placed his head dejectedly. “I’m so unlucky.”

“Is this why you feel down?”

Stiles quieted for a moment. “Huh. I wasn’t normally this obvious.” He looked up from the table, and muttered quietly that Derek almost couldn’t hear. “It scared me a bit that I seem to take my wall down around you.”

Stiles dropped his eyes to the side, head on his right hand on the table, his left hand played with marker case. “I don’t know. It’s just... when in class, even if I’m not chatting with them or anything, If my friends are there it somehow calms me. Like, I _know_ they are there, you know. Scott was always with me since we’re little. And then Allison, Lydia, Danny, hell even Jackson. And then when I suddenly couldn’t find them there, i feel anxious. Like, the supported system I always had was missing or something.”

“I wasn’t always a good friend, I know. But just a few days ago, I only found out Lydia was finally friends with your sister from like, last year. And Isaac was suddenly Scott’s best friend. And then my class schedule. It’s like fate decide to fuck me up or something.”

Stiles hide his face. “Sorry, this is so stupid. I shouldn’t have complain on you.”

Derek could hear the tremble in Stiles’ voice. He brought his hand to Stiles’ head and stroke his hair gently.

“It wasn’t stupid.” Derek started. “Your friend wouldn’t just abandon you, Stiles.”

Stiles scoffed. “Really? I thought high school friends would drift apart after college. Everybody said so.”

“It’s true they drifted apart. Some was unavoidable.” Derek stated carefully, playing with Stiles’ hair. “But if they really care about you, they wouldn’t just abandon you. You’re still friends. Even if they have new friends, or they moved to another state, they’re still your friends. My best friends until now was from high school. And I was an individualist.”

Stiles looked up again. “You have friends?”

“Hey, now.” Derek scolded playfully.

Stiles laughed and lifted his head from the table. “Sorry, you just didn’t seem the type.”

Derek gave him a tiny smile. Happy to cheer Stiles up a little eventhough it was at his expense. “Their names were Erica and Boyd.”

Stiles looked curious. “Will you let them meet me someday?”

”Hmm, I don’t know.” Derek said with a playful tone and looking thoughtful. “I’ll think about it.”

Suddenly, the bell rang. His time with Stiles had came to an end. It seemed to fly really fast, he hadn’t notice at all. 

“I need to go back to class.” Stiles stood up.

“Yeah.”

Stiles walked to the door slowly.

“Stiles.” He called out gently. Stiles turned his head. “Just don’t pull out from your friend when they still care, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Derek.”

***

After that day, Stiles sometimes still joined him for lunch, but not often. It was enough for them to know about each other’s day or just chatting about small topic. It was enough for Derek to have a little of Stiles’ time. They were always careful not to be noticed though. And Stiles wasn’t about to make his friends suspicious.

“So, are you going to be on your family’s house for Cora’s birthday party?” Stiles asked one day when they ate lunch together.

“What?”

“You know, the barbeque party. She wasn’t allowed to have a _party_ party at his parents’ house, but they allowed a barbeque party for her close friends. I was invited. As was my other friends.” Stiles elaborated.

“Oh. Yeah. I guess.” 

Stiles wrinkled his eyebrow, confused. “You know about this, right? I mean, he’s your sister.”

“Yeah. I know. It’s just... I didn’t know they invited her school friends. I thought it was just for family.” Derek explained.

“Hmm.” Stiles studied him for a moment. “Were you not close with them or something?”

Derek stilled. “Or something.”

Stiles squinted his eyes but didn’t ask anything further about it. “So you will be there?”

“Sure.” He nodded.

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned.

“We couldn’t really talk though.” Derek said regretfully.

“I know. But I get to see you. So it counts as awesome.” Stiles smiled brightly as he supported his chin with his hands.

Derek just shaked his head.

***

“Derek!”

Laura came barrelling out of the front door of his family’s house just as he got out of his car.

“You came.” She hugged him tightly.

“Of course I am, Laura.” Derek rolled his eyes. “What’s with the hugging? It wasn’t like I came from New York after months of not visiting.”

Laura pulled out from him, give him an annoyed look and punched his arm lightly. “You didn’t visit enough that it felt like it was, dumbass!”

“I was busy.” He muttered.

“Teaching?” Laura raised his eyebrow, a gesture that he was really familiar with.

“Yes, teaching.” He said flatly. They started to walked to the house.

“Last I checked school was off on Saturday and Sunday, brother.” She pointed out, mockingly.

“The teacher’s job wasn’t just when we’re on school, sister.” He countered.

“Was it such a hassle to visit once in a while? Your apartement isn’t _that_ far away.” She turned around suddenly, giving him a fake concerned look. “Your family miss seeing your grumpy face.”

Derek scowled. “I see Cora every day.”

Laura laughed. “Yeah, she complained about it every fucking day. I’ve gotten tired of it.”

Derek huffed angrily and just went to his childhood room.

“Get down after you finish your brooding, ‘kay!”

***

Derek came down and went to the back of his house after there were more noises signalling that a lot of people have come. There were quite a few people there. His mom and dad, Laura, his older brother Robert, Cora, his uncle Peter, his wife Angie, and his twin daughter (Malia) and son (Liam). And there are Cora’s friends, a few he knew from his class. Stiles, McCall, Argent, Lahey, Mahaelani, the twins (Ethan and Aiden), a pretty red head girl, and a blond boy. 

Derek headed there silently, hoping no one noticed him. There was a big and long table set there, all of Cora’s friends seated there with Cora talking while his dad and Peter was preparing for the barbeque. Laura and his mom seemingly interested with the stories. Liam and Malia just played with their Ipad.

He approached his dad and Peter to avoid seating there, but when his dad insisted that ‘it would be fine, just go and talk with your students’, he felt defeated.

He quickly took an empty seat across from Stiles. Stiles gave him a tiny smile which he returned gratefully. But just as he put his ass on the seat, the conversation turned to him. The one who brought it up was, of course, Laura.

“So how’s Derek in your school? Anyone he’s close with?” Laura asked to the group, eager for gossip.

Derek winced internally, hoping to be anywhere but here. 

Cora groaned loudly. “Not this again.”

“Ssh. You refused to share any information, so I had to ask.” Laura shushed her. His mom laughed. Cora just grunted.

The pretty red haired gave a wicked smiled. “Ah, yes. Mr. Hale was quite popular. A bit too popular, if I may say.”

Laura just laughed. “Yes, yes. I know. Handsome young guy and all. But is there anyone, like, date candidate? Other teachers?”

“Hmm, Ms. Blake?” Ethan/Aiden suggested (he still couldn’t tell them apart). 

“Ooh. Who’s that?” Laura continued.

Derek really didn’t want to be here right now. First of all, he hated Blake. Well, not really. But she always tried to get pretty close to him physically when they were talking that it made him really uncomfortable. And she always tried to get a reason to talk to him, even if it didn’t have anything to do with him. Secondly, they were talking about this as if he weren’t there. 

He just glared into the glass of water in front of him. Until suddenly, he could feel the pressure of another foot gently against his own foot. He looked up to see Stiles giving him a pitiful smile. Derek gave him a soft looked and tuned out the conversation for a while.

When he tuned in again, it was to catch the the red head girl saying, “she seemed a bit desperate, though, even to us.”

Laura smirked playfully. “well, she need to get that stick out of his ass, so of course she is desperate.”

He stood abruptly, cutting the conversation. All head turned to him, surprised. He swallowed. “I’ll... get the meat out.”

He barely heard Stiles quickly got up and said “I’ll help” loudly to follow him.

***

“That was awful.” Stiles stated the obvious when they were safe in the kitchen.

Derek got the meat out from the fridge and placed it on the kitchen table agressively. “No kidding.”

Stiles sighed, went up to him and rubbed his back. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Derek pushed his palms to his closed eyes. “Ugh, I really don’t want to go back.”

“Wait.” Stiles got his phone out to text someone.

“What are you doing?”

“Asking Scott about the situation.”

Derek huffed. “We couldn’t just stay here no matter what, though.”

A second later, he got a reply. “Scott said, Cora chew your sister out and make her shut up because it’s her birthday.”

He laughed a little. “Yeah, that sounds like Cora, alright.”

Stiles hugged him sideways. “I’m sorry you have to listened to all of that. And for my friends.”

Derek shaked his head. “Not your fault. And sorry you all have to deal with Laura when she’s like that.”

Stiles nodded. “Is she always like that?”

Derek breathed out loudly. “Sometimes.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Derek shaked his head again. “Not today.”

Stiles squeezed his back. “Okay.”

“Anyway, we need to head back.” Derek started to turned around and found himself face to face with Stiles. He freezed.

They were very close. Derek could see his eyelashes fluttering, his pupil blown wide in shock. Could feel his breath went out from his parted mouth. God, that mouth. Derek was very, very tempted to kiss him. And he could, if he were to move forward a little bit more.

He looked up into Stiles’ brown eyes again and catched Stiles staring at his lips too. He could see it all in slow motion. How understanding dawned on Stiles’ eyes, then both of them move at the same time, closing their eyes, slotting the other lips perfectly against their own.

It was very chasted at first. Tentative. And then when Derek licked Stiles’ lower lips, he parted his mouth. It went all tongue for a moment before Derek forcefully stopped the kiss when he remembered they were at his family’s kitchen.

“We shouldn’t make out.” He said, breath going heavy.

Stiles’ face got hurt for all of a second before Derek continued. “I mean, here. In my family’s house.”

And then Stiles quickly distancing himself, face going flustered with shame, hands flailing. “Oh my God. Yeah. Of course. I can’t believe I forgot where we are. God.”

Derek laughed a little. “Come on,” he gestured to the meat. “We need to take this to out there.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed, guys! haha sorry for waiting ;;) i hope Laura wasn't too annoying, but i kinda need her to be annoying lol comment was pretty much appreciated! :)


End file.
